It's Not Just Looks
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: Legally Blonde: The Musical. After the trial there was a party to celebrate Elle's victory. But will romance spark between Elle and Emmett. I suck at summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples this is Wishesdocometrue writing a big apology to people who have waited for me to write. I would write a "Sorry" in the biggest font I could but, that would just waist your time and the story as well. This story came up at the last minute and would help me a lot with my writer's block. This is my first fanfic for Legally Blonde: The Musical, so please play nice. Thanks._

"Three Cheers for Elle!!" Vivienne yelled. A pop whizzed through the air as the foam from the champagne came out of the bottle. "Hey, thanks guys but there was no need for a huge party." "What, are you kidding me Elle" Serena said in shock. "You totally deserve this party since you won the case." "And set me free" Brooke piped in. "And, left Callahan speechless" Enid said. Elle softly chuckled. "Yeah that too. But I have to say I do not deserve all of this credit. I would like to dedicate this toast to…Emmett Forrest." Emmett was too busy admiring Elle to hear his name called. "Mmm…what?" said a confuse Emmett. "To Emmett" Elle said while lifting her glass. "To Emmett" everyone else repeated. Emmett lifted up his glass a bit and smiled a soft smile which made Elle's heart fly. Emmett said that he needed to talk to her, but with her refusing Warner's proposal, to the news reporters and everyone mobbing her, Elle wasn't able to talk to him. Everyone clapped and cheered for Emmett and drank the champagne in their glass. All of the sudden, everyone began to talk at once to Elle and she was so busy, she didn't notice Emmett slip out of the room.

After talking with her parents, Elle saw out of the corner of her eye, Warner sitting by himself with a half empty champagne glass. Elle felt sorry for him. Getting dumped by Vivienne and then her not accepting her marriage proposal wasn't really the road Warner wanted to head to in the first place. When Warner looked up to Elle, he smiled and mouthed the words "Congratulations". With that, Warner left his glass on a nearby table and left. Realizing she had talked to everyone in the room except one, Elle walked around the room searching for Emmett. Elle saw Paulette talking to Kyle and pulled her to the side. "Hey Paulette, have you seen Emmett anywhere?" "Yeah honey, he left after the toast. He said something about not liking parties." Elle chuckled. That is so like Emmett. "Thanks Paulette. I think I might head back as well. It's getting kind of late." "Okay Elle. Drive home safely." Elle nodded and retrieved her bag and walked to the bus stop nearby. A couple of seconds after walking rain began to pour down. "Great and I didn't even bring an umbrella" Elle said aloud.

Suddenly a car honk behind her and pulled up. "Need a ride?" Emmett said in the driver's seat. "If you don't mind." Elle walked in front of Emmett's car and opened up the passenger's door and slammed it shut once when she was inside. Emmett began to drive as Elle began to wipe her hands on her dress. "I just bought this new dress and look at now, it's all wrinkled." Emmett chuckled. "What's so funny?" "It's just clothes Elle, why do you care to impress people by what you wear?" _Cause you're already fine in my book._ "What, people get their impressions about other people by the way they look." Emmett chuckled. "What now?" "Nnnothing." "Don't be such a butthead Emmett, tell me." Elle playfully slapped his on his shoulder. "Hey Hey, don't abuse the driver while the car is in motion." "We've stopped at a stoplight Emmett." Emmett looked to see that the car was in park while a red light was ahead of him. "Well, you know what I mean." "No I don't and can you just please tell me?" "How long will you keep bugging me?" "Until the end of time my dear friend." Emmett grunted. "What I meant was that impressing people isn't always about good looks, it's also about personality like…like…like." "You?" "Well I was going to say you, but I guess I could be an example." Suddenly a honk came from behind and Emmett realized the light turned green. He pulled the gear into drive and began to drive down the road. "What do you mean me? I've been judged because I've been blonde throughout my life. That has to count for something." "Yeah Elle, it does count. Everyone has been judged by their looks at least once but you Elle, can also make impressions by your personality. Because of what you did in the courtroom, people will think that you are strong. Because you kept your promise with Brooke, you've shown you are faithful, because you are so smart and funny and don't care what people say about you is the reason I…" _Emmett SHUT UP!!!! You're going to give everything away. She only likes you as a friend, so DON'T ruin it._ "What were you going to say Emmett?"

Emmett stopped the car in front of the school. "Oh my, we're here already. Well I hope you've had a nice night and congratulations on the case" Emmett said in a fast pace while rushing Elle out of his car. "Hey Emmett?" "Yeah" "What were you going to say to me at the courthouse?" _I had gathered up all my courage to tell you that I love you and then kiss you passionately until we both need air to breathe. But stupid Warner got in the way and I made up my mind not to tell you._ "Oh, nothing important." Elle dropped her head a bit. "Oh. Thanks for the ride Emmett and thank you for never giving up on me." Emmett smiled. Then all of the sudden, Elle grabbed Emmett by his jacket, pulled him closer and kiss him on the lips. Both their hearts began to melt together as the kiss became more passionate. When they both needed air, Emmett was the first to speak. "I love you Miss Woods Comma Elle." "I love you too Chip on My Shoulder." With that, Elle departed and began to head up to her dorm. Emmett leaned back against the car and watched Elle walk farther and farther away until he couldn't see her anymore. He smiled and got back in the car and turned on the ignition. "Tomorrow is certainly going to be a better day."

Please review and write if I should continue. Much appreciation

xox

Wishesdocometrue


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews you guys. You're totally awesome. I can't believe it that people are reading this story. And I came up with that plot in the middle of the night. Here is another chapter for you guys._

_Beep Beep Beep_

Elle grunted as the sound of her alarm clock rang in her ears. She rose from her bed squinting at the flashing 6:30 on her alarm clock and shut off her alarm. Then Elle stopped in her tracks and her eyes opened wide. _Today is Friday. That means classes. That means I'll be able to see…Emmett._ Elle squealed and rushed into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Even though it lasted fifteen minutes, according to Elle it was fast. After her shower, Elle still had some trouble deciding what to wear. Now that Emmett cared for her, she now decided to wear something nice for Emmett but, was class appropriate. Finally what seemed like hours, Elle finally picked out a nice pair of jeans a pink tank top. After finishing drying her hair and gathering up her books and purse, Elle left her dorm room and sped to class.

_Meanwhile in the Board of Directors Office_

The Director of Harvard was upset. Not only did he learn that one of the professors hit on one of the students, he found out that professor was Callahan. "I am very disappointed with you Callahan" he said with a strict face looking at Callahan. "This was unexpected of you. I expected good results from you, but since you tried to have an involuntary romantic relationship with one of your students, I have no choice but to fire you. Now, go and clean out your classroom." Callahan looked upset. He turned to a very happy Emmett and gave him a serious look and then left the room. Before Emmett left, the Director called his name. "Mr. Forrest" he said. Emmett turned around to see the mood of the Director changing. "Since we cannot get a new replacement in such short notice, do you mind if you take care of his class now until the end of the term?" Little did the Director know was those were the exact words that Emmett was looking forward to hear. "Of course sir, I have no problem with that at all." Emmett practically ran out of the room to his new classroom looking forward for his first class as a teacher.

_Elle/Emmett Elle/Emmett Elle/Emmett Elle/Emmett Elle/Emmett Elle/Emmett_

When Elle arrived in the classroom, she was shocked to see Callahan beside his desk clearing out his belongings. Then Callahan picked up his box and walked passed by Elle while whispering to her "Good Luck Miss Woods. Hope you don't get bitten by sharks." With that, he left the room and was never seen again until his face was shown a couple of months later on TV announcing him running for governor. But now we're getting ahead. Elle sat besides her best friends Vivienne and Enid while waiting for someone to teach his class. That's when it hit Elle. Where was Warner?

"Hey Vivienne" Elle said. "Do you know where Warner is?"

"Yeah, he said that he quit school and started to become a model." Elle chuckled at the thought of Warner as an Abercrombie model.

"Do you know who's going to be the new teacher?"

"To tell you the truth Elle, I'm clueless as you are. No one seems to know, but probably someone around here does."

After asking Enid and a couple other classmates Elle was still stumped until she saw Emmett walk into the room with a box full of personal items. "Good morning class" Emmett said smiling while he put down his box on his desk. "If you don't know, I'm Emmett Forrest and you've probably seen me before in this classroom with Callahan. But unfortunately, Mr. Callahan has been reassigned due to some complications so I will temporarily be teaching your class until a proper replacement could be found." Elle smiled brightly at Emmett and he smiled back. "Now Mr. Glitz, what can you tell me about the Johnson vs. Sumter case…" Once when the class finished and everyone left, Elle rushed to Emmett and kissed him.

"Congratulations professor, how does it feel being the teacher?"

"To tell you the truth, it doesn't feel that bad as I though. But do you know what's better?"

"What?"

"Having the hottest and smartest girl in the world as my girlfriend."

"Aww Emmett, that's so adorable, but since you being my professor, does that mean that you can't help me study?"

"Only for my class, but for everything else, I will gladly help you with Little Miss Woods Comma Elle." Emmett then pulled Elle closer and kissed her again. "Now go along and get to class" he said kissing her forehead. Elle smiled and walked out of the room and walked to her next class. Emmett let out a deep sigh and began to unpack. Life he thought couldn't get better than this.

_What do you think? Probably one of the suckiest chapters I've written but oh well. The things I do to keep my readers happy. Please review._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I know there are some puzzled readers wondering what is going on! If Emmett is the new teacher, doesn't that mean he can't date Elle? Well, we'll wait and see in this chapter. It's going to be short since I just want to clear things up a bit._

This moment had to be the happiest day of Elle's life. On her first date with Emmett, he took her too the park to have a picnic together. They ate sandwiches, played fetch with Bruiser, and one thing led to another, Elle and Emmett were playing tag. Though wearing flats at a time like this, Elle was running slow, but just to make Elle feel better, Emmett ran slower so she could run a bit faster before he caught her. While Elle was running, she turned to see Emmett walking in slow motion like in the movies and began to laugh out loud. Before she could collect her thoughts, Emmett rushed towards Elle and pulled her by the waist and embraced her with a hug. "Tag" he said softly in her ear. "You're it." Then Elle looked up to him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him softly. "Now you're it" she said smiling. Emmett laughed and began to chase Elle around a couple of trees. Little did they know that a former professor of theirs was watching the two holding a video camera. Callahan stopped the recording and smiled in triumph. "That should get Ratty Corduroy out of that school."

_Dun Dun Hahahahahaha. I left you at that. He, I'm soooo evil. I hope that clears some things up, or if it didn't, well all I can tell you is to wait till tomorrow._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is again a short chapter, but I'm kind of very busy and I have no time for long chapters. Hope you enjoy!_

The Board of Directors was usually a happy man. But getting a call from a man he previously fired wanting to meet with him to show something that could change his mind about Emmett Forrest, made him unhappy. He sat behind his desk while Callahan came rushing through the room with a video, TV. and a VHS player.

"Mr. Callahan, I hope you know whatever you are going to show me will not change my mind bringing you back into Harvard to teach."

"Of course sir, I know. It's just that I wanted to show you a clip of something that Mr. Forrest here didn't want you to know."

The Board of Directors kept a straight face on while Callahan played the tape of Elle and Emmett in the park. The Director was now becoming concern whether Emmett was going to be a proper professor at Harvard if he had a relationship with one of his students. When the tape finished rolling, The Director said "I see why you are concerned with this matter Mr. Callahan, I will see to this matter." Callahan smiled and exited the office, knowing that his job was done. Once when Callahan left the room, the Director called his receptionist. "Ms. Peets, can you contact Mr. Forrest and tell him to come to my office." The receptionist of course said yes and left her seat to go retrieve Mr. Forrest from the class he was teaching.

_Please review. I bet by now you really hate Callahan than before. Well don't worry I hate him too, he won't get away that easily_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi peoples, I've had tests to study for and essays to write, but I think I might be able to squeeze in this tiny chapter. Enjoy!_

Watching Emmett teach just made Elle's world stop and go in slow motion. Though this was Emmett's second class teaching, Elle was already loving Emmett being her teacher. But the problem was that she wasn't even paying attention to what Emmett was saying; she was just interest in the way he looked today. He had his hair all scruffy like it hadn't been combed in the morning, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and what made Elle flip out the most; the corduroy jacket. God she loved this man.

Elle's life hit the play button when a woman came in the classroom and asked for Emmett. "I'm sorry miss, can I come later. I'm kind of in the middle of class right now." "But Mr. Samuel's said that he needed to see you." Emmett's back straightened when hearing the Board of Director's name. Was he getting a promotion? _No_ he thought. _It's my second day; of course I can't get a promotion that fast. Or did he find out that I'm dating Elle? Well, there couldn't be a problem with that since Elle voluntarily wanted this relationship, and they were together before I became a teacher._ "Okay class; stay right here, I'll be back in a jiffy." He followed the lady out of the room and headed towards the office. This was beginning to worry Elle. _Omigod, is Emmett in trouble because of our relationship, because of me!?! Oh no, this could ruin Emmett's career!_ Elle sat there in her chair nervously waiting for Emmett to appear through the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emmett walked through the Mr. Samuel's office to see the man himself sitting behind his desk not looking pretty happy. "Sit down Mr. Forrest" he said in a firm tone. Emmett instantly sat in a seat standing opposite of Mr. Samuel's desk. "When did you plan to tell me about your relationship with Miss. Woods, Mr. Forrest?" Emmett cleared his throat afraid to stutter to the chief. "Well sir, I thought that it would be no problem since Miss. Woods was not forced into something that she didn't want like with Professor Callahan and we were in a relationship before I started to teach." Mr. Samuel's sat up straight in his seat. "Well if you were already in a relationship with Miss. Wood's beforehand, I can let you off the hook, only if I have evidence. Do you happen to contain any evidence to prove you were involved with Miss. Wood's before you began teaching." Emmett sighed. They were alone when they shared their first kiss and the day after when he began teaching was when Elle called up Paulette and her Delta Nu friends. "Only of you have video cameras at the front gate of Harvard then there is no evidence that would prove my innocence." Now Emmett now knew how his clients felt. "Well then Mr. Forrest, I give you two choices. You either end your relationship with Miss. Woods _and you die in hell_, or you end your job at Harvard. He didn't want to be another Warner to Elle, who broke her heart into a million pieces. Elle beats his job any day. Emmett took in a deep breath. "Well then sir you better fire me then." Mr. Samuel's was pretty shocked at his decision. "Well then Mr. Forrest, you better clean out your desk." Like magic, the bell rang so Emmett had the time to clear out so no students would see. _Oh God! Elle!_ He thought while leaving the room. _What is she going to think? She's probably going to say 'You Butthead' and slap me because I made a wrong decision. Better tell her now or I'll end up with no girlfriend without making that deal._

Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww Aww AwAwwAwwAwwAwwAw

When Emmett entered the room he saw Elle sitting on his or what was his desk with a worried look on her face. "Emmett!" she yelled jumping off the desk and running to her boyfriend. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"I got fired Elle." He said while still hugging her. Elle looked up to Emmett.

"Why, was it because of me? Was it because of me that you got fired?" Emmett pulled her closer to him.

"I needed evidence to prove we were in a relationship before I was a teacher, but I had a choice to either dump you, or get fired." Elle pulled away from Emmett and slapped him across the arm.

"You Butthead, you should have kept your job, if you would have dumped me, I would have totally understood."

"Sure, and to see you upset in my class for the rest of the year wouldn't be my fault. Besides, I didn't want to do what Warner did. You're important to me and I would choose you over my job any day. I love you Elle and that's all what matters." Elle smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"That is the cutest thing you have ever said to me Emmett. No wonder I love you so much." Emmett smiled.

"So, do you wanna help me pack?" Elle nodded while walking hand in hand towards Emmett's desk.

_I thought you would like this one. If not, oh well._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi peoples. It's finally SPRING BREAK! This is unfortunately my last chapter but guess what! I will be making a new story for Legally Blonde: The Musical, but this will include the daughter of Elle and Emmett! But, will it be a good idea? Just please tell if it is when you review this chapter. Tanks._

Three Years Later

Elle woke up with a start. She had a horrible nightmare again about her actually moving to California after she got fired. She turned to her left to read the time, but the bright red light of 2:30 A.M. made Elle quickly look away so her eyes wouldn't get watery. She then looked to her right to see her fiancée snoring softly. It had only been a couple of months since Elle proposed to Emmett. After finally creating a law firm in Boston, Emmett soon got many cases. One by coincidence was the divorce of Callahan and his wife. Emmett earned so much money; he was able to buy the house that his mom had always wanted. After the engagement, Emmett and Elle bought a nice apartment and moved in afterwards. Now Elle was so busy doing wedding plans while maintaining her job at a law firm. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Where would I be if I haven't met you Emmett" Elle said softly. She quietly got up from her bed and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Probably tanning on some beach in California." Elle froze and quickly spun around to see Emmett beginning to sit up on the bed.

"Oh Emmett, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I usually get up at…" Emmett glanced over at the clock. "2:30 in the morning. But my question is why you are up?" Elle looked down not daring to glance at Emmett's face. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Emmett, you make it sound like I'm some kid with psychological problems." Emmett got up from the bed.

"But I need to know Elle, I care about you, you know." Emmett stopped in front of Elle and softly stroke Elle's left cheek. "Besides, I can't let my future wife get all psychotic on me now." Elle chuckled.

"You're such a comedian Emmett."

"Well, being a comedian was going to be my back up if I didn't do well in law school." Elle chuckled a bit and then looked down at her feet. _I can't tell Emmett_ Elle thought to herself. _He would think that the dream is a complete nonsense and will dump me because I'm afraid of this dream._ Emmett lifted up Elle's face with his index finger. "Please Elle, tell what's wrong." Elle sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Have I ever laughed at you?" Elle starred at Emmett. "Okay. Have I ever laughed at you when you were not in a playboy bunny outfit?"

"I guess not. Well, I had this dream about when Callahan kissed me and then fired me. I imagined that you were never there at my dorm room and I actually left to California and my life was so miserable because you weren't there. Sure I had my Delta Nu girls, but in my dream, they weren't there so I was at UCLA all by myself and it was so miserable and lonely…" Tears began to form in Elle's eyes and before she could do anything, she began to cry. Emmett pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back.

"Shhh. It was only a dream Elle. Besides, I know how to get rid of that dream of yours." Elle looked up at Emmett.

"Really?"

"Really. I want you to remember three things. One, that never happened. I was there at your dorm and you are still here in Boston. Two, I will never ever let you go to California by yourself without having me, or any of your college friends by your side. And three, think about it. You can wake up with that horrible dream, look at my handsome face, and the dream will disappear." Elle chuckled. "What, you don't think that this face is the handsomest face you have ever seen?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course it is." She leaned forward and kissed Emmett softly on the lips. "You know, this conversation actually made me feel better."

"Well being a doctor was going to be my back up if I failed at being a comedian." Elle chuckled as she and Emmett climbed back into bed. Emmett wrapped his arms around Elle's waist and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Little Miss Woods Comma Elle" Emmett whispered in Elle's ear.

"Goodnight Emmett" Elle said softly. And with that, Elle quickly fell asleep and for the first time, Elle was able to enjoy her dreams.

_How was that? Too corny? I don't know. Please review about this chapter and the upcoming story I want to write about to see if it is a good idea._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
